


What It Feels Like (For a Boy)

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys/Jose. Yes, you read that right. Please do not adjust your screen. Teenage boys experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Feels Like (For a Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> For vampircia, who wanted to see what wasn’t actually included in the game—namely Guys/Jose. This is obviously on the way to the Jose-true-love-ending, hence Jose is not as big a bastard as he would be in other endings. And I might be crediting Guys with a little more sensitivity than whatever it is that he exhibits in the game. (One day, I have to find that bit when Jose offers to bottom . . .)
> 
> While the English translators of the game claim that the boys are 18, it never seemed that way to me while playing the Japanese version--hence the Underaged label gets applied.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“W-what?” Guys spluttered in disbelief.

“You heard me,” Jose said, a trifle impatiently. “I said I would let you do me.”

Guys stared at him as though Jose had sprouted a second head. One moment he had been trying to pry more details from Jose about his former employer Jared and then the other youth had come up with that shocking proposal.

Jose smiled slyly. “You’ve never done it to a guy before, right? Don’t knock it until you try it.”

“W-well—I—” Stuttering was doubtlessly a wonderful way to impress Jose. Guys shut his mouth and tried to get his thoughts together first before answering. Jose would never believe him if he said that he had done it with other men—not that Guys actually wanted to claim that he had slept with other men, but—

“Come on, I’ll make you feel real good,” Jose said, sidling closer. “Make a man out of you—”

“Who the hell says things like that?” Guys was red with indignation and embarrassment.

“Hey, the girls I hang around do!”

“You sound like a dock-side prostitute!” said Guys, who had no experience whatsoever with dock-side prostitutes, but he was not about to let Jose know that.

“Some of the nicest women I know are prostitutes!”

“That tells me all I need about you!” Guys shot back.

Jose drew back at Guys’ vehemence. “Hey if you don’t want to . . .” There was a momentary flash of something in Jose’s eyes—Guys had almost missed it, but it had been there for a spilt-second. For his offer to be refused . . . perhaps Jose had minded it a little bit.

And Guys was stunned to realise that for all his height, Jose was only a year or two older than he was—a boy still. 

“I never said I didn’t want to.” Guys took a deep breath—here went nothing. “I-I wouldn’t mind. There’s nothing to do before lights-out.”

“He doesn’t mind, he says!” Jose said mockingly, but he gestured to his nearby cell. “In here, brat—I don’t think you’re into doing it public.”

It was a relief, in a way, to be partially hidden in the dim confines of Jose’s cell. The older boy had flopped on his unmade bed at once, but Guys had hung back uncertainly.

“Are we doing this or not?” Jose asked. But he did not seem angry or irritated at Guys. 

“Hey, I don’t bite—unless you like me to,” he teased. 

“Uh—no thanks.” Guys approached Jose nervously.

“Your clothes come off first,” Jose said helpfully.

Guys shot him a nasty look but he toed off his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed. The stones paving the floor were cold and the clammy conditions of the cell made him shiver as he stripped of his shirt.

“Aren’t you going to take off your clothes too?” Guys asked pointedly when Jose remained sprawled on the bed.

“Eh? Sure. If you want to see my body that badly . . .” Jose replied. Guys mimed gagging in disgust and Jose threw his trousers at his head in retaliation.

“Some people can’t take a joke,” Guys muttered as he untangled himself from Jose’s trousers. He would have said that they stank, but the trousers just smelt rather musky, like Jose did.

“Some people just don’t know when to shut up,” Jose said before kissing Guys firmly on the lips.

Guys made a muffled noise at the back of his throat, but Jose was holding him close and the kiss was not all that bad. It was warm, being pressed up against Jose.

Just when he was getting used to the sensation of being kissed, a warm tongue slipped between his lips.

Guys broke away with a start. “H-hey!”

“You’ve never been kissed properly before, huh?” Jose asked wryly as he watched Guys flail. He was just so cocky and sure of himself that Guys launched himself at Jose, intending to show him just how much he knew about kissing.

Jose rocked backwards in surprise, but he recovered quickly and braced himself as Guys attacked his mouth. To Guys surprise, Jose seemed to be enjoying it.

“Not bad, brat—we’ll make something out of you yet,” Jose commented when Guys’ tongue finally gave him a break.

“I pick thing up quick,” Guys said proudly. “What else do you want to try?”

“Eh? Whatever—I mean whatever feels good.” 

Jose did not seem to be giving him any other hints. Steeling his nerves, Guys planted a kiss on Jose’s neck, an action that Jose mirrored. That musky smell that was just “Jose” assailed Guys’ nostrils and he could not help but nuzzle against Jose’s neck and chest. 

A wicked thought came to mind and Guys nibbled gently on Jose’s nipple. He should not have been surprised when it reddened under his ministrations. He was surprised when Jose made a soft noise in response. Jose was human after all. So whatever made Guys excited should work on Jose.

The thought of making the older youth cry out was appealing to Guys’ libido and he shifted his attentions to the other nipple before applying his tongue to the flat planes of Jose’s abdomen. An encouraging hand stroked his neck and back as he explored the other boy’s lean physique.

Guys went lower and while Jose’s body was rather lanky, he soon found himself at the beltline with nowhere else to go but down. It was at that point that trauma reared its ugly head again. Guys knew what to do, no thanks to Durer. But Jose was not actually _forcing_ him to do anything . . .

Tentatively, Guys palmed the warm shaft which seemed to harden under his eyes. At least he was not thinking about holding another man’s dick—ack!

“Hey, you want me to suck you off?” Jose said after an awkward pause.

“I-I can do it,” Guys protested.

“We can both do it,” Jose assured him. “Get your leg over there—yeah, like that . . .” Jose positioned Guys’ hips above his face and Guys got his drift immediately. He lowered his head over Jose’s erection and sucked carefully at the tip. A moment later, Guys’ cock was engulfed in a warm, wet mouth.

“Mmmnnh . . .” he moaned around Jose’s cock. Having his dick sucked beat his own hand any day. Jose was rather good at it and Guys tried to imitate whatever he was doing.

Pleasurably erect and just about ready to come, Guys protested when Jose removed his mouth from his cock.

“Not yet—save it for later.” Jose urged Guys to relinquish his hold on his cock and turn around. Guys was pleased to note that Jose was looking as flushed as he was. But he felt himself reddening even more when Jose parted his thighs to reveal . . . just about everything to Guys.

“If you’re sure . . .” Guys got between Jose’s legs. It was definitely going to be awkward like this.

For the first time, Jose seemed to hesitate. “It’d be easier if you were behind me . . . ahhh, never mind that—” He lay back so that his hips were lifted higher. “Get it in.”

It must have taken a lot for Jose to leave himself exposed like that in front of another boy. That sort of trust was . . . unexpected and strangely arousing. After two false starts, Guys managed to get into a position to press his erection against Jose’s anus and push inwards. 

“Is this all right?” All Guys’ experiences with Durer had taught him just how painful it was to be penetrated.

“Keep going.” Jose was sweating a little now, making an obvious effort to relax as Guys entered him.

Jose’s body was hot and almost unbearably tight around his cock. It was tighter than when Jose had been sucking him off . . . Dizzy with these new sensations, Guys wondered if being with a girl would be like this.

Jose’s loud breathing brought Guys sharply back to the fact that he was fucking a _boy_. A boy with firm muscles and bony limbs. And he was more aroused than ever at the prospect. But Jose’s erection had flagged somewhat during the past five minutes.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying it,” Guys said half seriously and experimentally stroked Jose’s shaft. He was rewarded when Jose’s cock responded and stiffened in his hand.

“I’m not done yet, kiddo,” Jose said, sucking in a breath as Guys massaged his balls.

Guys stroked Jose in the way that he would have liked to be touched. “You’re obviously getting old . . .” 

“Not old, you—oh shit!” 

Having Jose writhing under him was probably one of the most erotic sights Guys had ever seen in his short life. He ran his thumb over the sensitive tip of Jose’s cock again and the other boy arched his back with a moan. The movement had pushed Guys’ cock deeper into Jose and he was even more aware of his personal need. Without even thinking about it, Guys started to move his hips, thrusting into Jose and causing him to gasp. He had been leery of pushing Guys too hard in case he got frightened off, but it was unlikely that Guys would back out now.

“Harder—we’re getting nowhere like this,” Jose said between pants. “Yeah, like that—”

Guys needed no more prompting to move faster, pumping in and out with greater force. He lifted Jose’s sweat-slicked thighs and pressed forwards, almost completely lost in the haze of lust and desire. By the sound of it, Jose was finding his own pleasure as his hand joined Guys’ to pump at his cock.

“Uhhh—right there . . . Keep it . . . _there_!” Jose was practically bent double now as Guys continued to pound into him, stroking him inside with every thrust. He climaxed messily over both their hands with a groan. 

After the backwash of his orgasm faded, Jose was dimly aware of Guys crying out. A liquid warmth filling his bowels as Guys came and they flopped over in a heap on the mussed-up sheets.

“Oi, you can let go now,” Jose said after a while. He could barely feel his legs. Slowly, stiffly, they disentangled various limbs and fell back on the mattress, exhausted.

“I want a cigarette,” Jose muttered, nudging Guys with his foot. “Pass me my pants.”

“Don’t know where your pants are,” Guys replied indolently before he rolled over and attempted to use Jose as a pillow.

“Don’t sleep on me—hey! Wake up!”

“You want to go again?” Guys asked, smiling with his eyes closed.

“What?” Jose spluttered.

Guys opened his eyes triumphantly. “Hah! I said you were probably getting old—”

“Oh shush, you,” Jose said, pinning him down to the mattress and settling down with Guys in his arms like an oversized stuff toy. It turned out that he did not want a cigarette that badly after all.

Guys sighed heavily and made himself as comfortable as he could. Well, at least he had been right about certain things . . .

* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
